Reflections on Stargate SG-1 Season 1
by Zoser
Summary: Usually short pieces on each episode of Stargate Sg-1. Jack centric with a Sam and Jack leaning. The order will be the same as my very old boxed set.
1. Chapter 1

101 Tag to Children of the Gods

 _When this old world starts getting me down  
And people are just too much for me to face  
I climb way up to the top of the stairs  
And all my cares just drift right into space_

 _On the roof it's peaceful as can be …_

 _At night the stars put on a show for free_

 _Up On The Roof by Carole King_

When Simmons came to get him, when Simmons climbed up to his roof top aerie Jack actually was elated. Wary mind you, very wary. What did they want him for?

Instead of just looking at the stars was there a chance for him to roam among the stars again – to be of use.

After a little song and dance with the new base commander, a General Hammond, he was given an opportunity. At last something meaningful to do, not to be at loose ends and floundering. They needed him, well maybe anyone would do but he had the experience and was crazy enough to do it all again. This time he'd be content enough to live through it. Maybe this time he'd have a wild ride, maybe he'd be of value.

But he'd never let it show, never let anyone know what it meant to him. So many things have been torn out of his hand, torn out of his life.

He had been knocked apart a few times, mostly after disastrous missions. After his son's death he had been shattered. Pieces of himself, broken and bent, never quite fit back together.

He had thought of himself as a strong man, a special ops officer and a good one at that. What arrogance. When the boy died he realized it was all a facade. He didn't have the strength to hold his family together, to hold his marriage, together to hold himself together. With the experience of Daniel and Skaara, the Stargate and with this year off, he rebuilt himself. Strong again but different, not necessarily better. In order to command he knew he'd need the aura of arrogance. He saw through it and didn't delude himself this time.

One thing for sure he won't be vulnerable to loss again. He won't let anyone see what could hurt. He won't let anyone get close enough to hurt him if he lost them. An aloof, arrogant, sarcastic, hard nosed bastard, he could do that easily.

He teamed up with his men, Kawalsky and Ferretti.

Then she strolled in the door and showed her metal.

And he found Skaara and Daniel again.

And he and his team were saved by the Jaffa Teal'c.

And all bets were off.

 _'Twas in another lifetime one of toil and blood  
When blackness was a virtue, the road was full of mud  
I came in from the wilderness a creature void of form  
"Come in," she said,  
"I'll give you shelter from the storm."_

 _Shelter From The Storm by Bob Dylan_


	2. Chapter 2

The Enemy Within

They were too cocky. Their early victories made it look easy, a walk in the park, a piece of cake and all those useless cliches.

The enemy had vast armies, large battle cruisers and small attack ships. They had control of vast swaths of the Milky Way. And they could not only invade planets but they could invade you friends and even yourself – taking control of you body and your mind.

It was true the enemy lurked within Teal'c as sure as it invaded Kawalsky's body.

And here was a man – well a Jaffa – who saved him, his team and a whole bunch of other people. And now Jack's own people, his people who were supposedly the beacon of individual's rights, and they were going to "study" him, use Teal'c as a goddamned lab rat. What happened to the Geneva Conventions?

Weren't people who took a page from Mengele's book the enemy too. They might be his people, but to even consider this, to him their ethics were far from human.


	3. Chapter 3

Emancipation

Jack realized that as a commanding officer he had some soul searching to do. He has let one of his men – well woman – to be separated from the team, to be dressed up like a doll then left, ignored, to be abducted and sold into sexual slavery.

He failed because she was a woman. And they thought it was funny - at first. Sure as hell not funny when she was found missing.

She proved herself, no thanks to him. She proved herself to be a soldier and fearless and worthy of respect.

He needed to be a better CO.

It was Daniel's fault, all Daniel's fault. He should have never listened to him. That was a load of BS. He was in command the decisions are his. He's the one to assess the information provided, make decisions and take responsibility. It was his cavalier attitude off world and the lure of the promise of fulfilling their mission statement with new potent drugs.

He needed to up his game if he was going to keep them safe.

* * *

Sam had mixed feeling at the reactions of the men of her team. Although annoyed at the ridiculous get up, she actually was somewhat pleased to see Daniel and Teal'c's mouths agape. And O'Neill, the colonel took off his cap called her Samantha. And dimples! Was he making fun of her or was it the first time he saw her as a woman.

But afterward she knew the horror of being traded, no, sold. The treatment of woman on this world was appalling. She had to put on a brave front. She might be frightened so she let her anger out to fight back.

She was back now, safe and at least the women of one of the tribes gained respect.

O'Neill had called the team together to 'get a few things straight'. He didn't quite apologize but let them know he would not let one member the team be separated from the others.

Afterward talking to Daniel Sam found out that Jack bought her back from Turghan with his side arm. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved that he came for her and bought her back or insulted – he bought her. Daniel, of course, thought it was hysterical - Jack owner her.

But she was perplexed at what to do. Should she reimburse him for the side arm? She knew it would come out of his pay. She did not want to be beholding to him, she didn't want to be owned by any man.


	4. Chapter 4

104 Tag to Broca Divide

Daniel, after overcoming the humiliating transformation of the virus, remembered why Jack wanted to go through the gate first. Skarra and Sha'ri were still foremost in his mind beside the standing orders.

Daniel remembered too Jack attacking him for merely asking about Sam. This was when Jack's mind was muddled by the virus. Perhaps Jack doesn't realize what Sam means to him. Or if he'd ever admit it.

But Daniel knows what he do for Sha'ri and he's not shy about admitting it.


	5. The First Commandment

The First Commandment

Sam couldn't do it, she couldn't shoot him. It wasn't that it was Jonas Hansen. It was because he was a human being. It was taking a life.

She was a warrior, a first line combat officer and she couldn't pull the trigger.

And because of that the colonel's life was put in jeopardy. She wouldn't let Hansen kill him either.

It almost all went to hell.

She expected O'Neill to ream her out for her behavior but he tried to alleviate her apprehension. He may have screwed up the commandments, and he may have done that on purpose but he let her know that she will pay a price for killing. It will destroy her soul piece by piece. He Was well aware she's smart, she would find other ways that don't involve death.


	6. Chapter 6

Brief Candle

For a brief pleasure his life was over in a flash.

Everything he had hoped for in rejoining the SGC was dust. He couldn't bring another disease back through the gate. He was angry and bitter, cursing a Goa'uld and his science experiment in which he had become an involuntary lab rat. He couldn't even go home to say good bye. A fat lot of good that ever does anyhow.

All was lost. Or so it seemed.

He found clues and Carter, Doctor Captain Carter and his team found a cure and that which was lost is found.

He was sitting on an Infirmary cot in one of those damned backless outfits fuming, waiting. But he was cured, wasn't he? The interminable waiting was getting on his last nerve. Hadn't they taken enough blood, looked at and in every orifice he owned. Stories of alien anal probes had nothing on this. And now when he wanted to ask someone how the hell long this was going to take the staff was avoiding him like the plague.

Was it his fault? He was drugged, seduced and naked before you could say "Alien STD".

He needed to reassess. He needed not to waste his chance, a chance of a future.

"I'll treasure every day of my life." He needed to take these words to heart just not sitting in the Infirmary.


	7. Chapter 7

Cold Lazarus

Jack stood at the front door of his former home with a non disclosure agreement in his hand. Before he could summon up the courage to knock, the door opened and Sara said "Come in Jack, I've been expecting you."

She smiled as his deer in the headlights expression faded to a handsome smile she knew all to well.

As self possessed as she appeared Sara was still in turmoil over seeing "Charlie" and having "O'Neill" reveal his feelings of letting her down. Every time she saw him. her Jack, she felt the pain of that awful accident well up again. And here before her was a man on edge, needing to confront a topic he had spent so much energy trying to ignore. She knew, although he hid it well, he felt inadequate, a failure at protecting their boy and for not being a pillar of strength for her. He was in a worse emotional state than she. Sara needed Jack to realize it is past, not forgotten, no, never to be forgotten but past. She forgave him and he must forgive himself.

Seeing "Charlie" must have been as hard for him as it was for her and then to have to let him go again. Sara thought of the warm hand in hers and the sweet smile and she wept. Jack held her and comforted her. Sara can hear the replay of the short conversation they had in the hospital. She saying that they were good together and he answered they were, not are, but were and she knew for sure what she has already suspected.

Sara pulled her self together. She gave him a rather chaste kiss then put on some coffee. Jack sat in the kitchen, dressed in the class A uniform that stole her heart years ago, today worn as a shield. He placed the folder on the table. Over coffee and cake they came to the conclusion without words it is over. In their hearts they already knew it but facing reality is oft times painful.

Sara signed the papers and asked if they will ever see him, that beautiful boy, again. Jack just shook his head.

"You have to forgive yourself. Our Charlie, he...he loved you and you him. Hold on to that."

She walked him to the door and he said "If you ever need anything Sara."

She smiled. She knew she could always depend on Jack O'Neill but for both their sake's would not.

"You deserve some happiness Jack."

He gave her that self depreciating smile so familiar to her, nodded and left her life.


	8. Chapter 8

Thor's Hammer

At first Jack thought Daniel had been reading too many comic books. When Teal'c said he knew what Daniel was talking about it was off to the races.

As unsettling as it was being dumped in an underground labyrinth Jack realized the value of the information from the holograph. There is the possibility of an alliance with a race strong enough to make an enforceable treaty with a group of Goa'ulds known as the System Lords.

In that cave and away from the creepy monster Jack could easily have left Teal'c but he'd never do that. He wasn't that kind of man. He would be as loyal to Teal'c as Teal'c was to Jack. Teal'c put himself in jeopardy to kill the Unas, a Goa'uld, saving Jack in the process.

Daniel too got a lesson in loyalty and priorities as well. It took courage to pull the trigger saving Teal'c yet destroying the instrument that could have saved Shari. Jack literally put it into Daniel's hands and Daniel proved himself. It did not destroy his hope. Now at least he knew it could be done, Daniel knew Shari could be freed.


	9. Chapter 9

The Torment of Tantalus

Miraculously they were all back and Sam had the luxury of taking a long hot shower.

She thought about Catherine finding Ernest the love of her youth. What was it, 50 years? Who would love her, think of her, remember her in fifty years?

As she lathered up she realized she was black and blue from her roll down the stairs when the colonel saved her from falling into the sea along with the DHD. She thought a lot about her colonel. He protected her head from the steps and falling roof. On her arms were bruises in the shape of his fingers, a reminder of the near miss.

The colonel, he was the last one back before the whole place collapsed into the sea. He took care of his team and they could deservedly place their wholehearted trust in him.

A/N: Ernest Littlefield must have the Ancient Gene.


	10. Chapter 10

Bloodlines

Jack has come to understand Teal'c on a completely different level. Their initial relationship was one of fellow warriors. Teal'c was the man who not only saved the life of Jack and that of his team but the mob of men and women doomed to die at his god's whim. Teal'c had had enough. He put his life in jeopardy to rebel. He could have snuck off, rejecting his god and this life of endless war. No, he chose to drop his shackles and fight to free his people from oppression and slavery of the Goa'uld.

But now Jack can see a father, a father who spent so much of his son's life separated from him. So much time spent in service, so much time devoted to duty, wasted on endless wars. Jack understood this as only another father and soldier could.

Teal'c, even though it would further removed him from his son, rebelled because ultimately it would free his family, free all his people.

Somehow this placed his son in dire jeopardy.

Teal'c was willing to die that his son might live. Jack understood this better than most. He would have made the same choice – if only he had been given the chance.


	11. Chapter 11

Fire and Water

All this made Jack nervous. Aliens could futz with your mind! How could you guard against that? What was the use of exploring other worlds? What could they do if they couldn't trust their own senses, their own memories? The enemy could take one of your own without a shot fired. Would they have to rely on their instincts, even over seeming reality.

* * *

Daniel realized more than ever ancient history, myths and ancient literature held the key. They would prove invaluable to their understanding of their neighbors in the galaxy. He was glad to be back and valued Jack's loyalty but was diametrically opposed to Jack's military mindset. Daniel saw it only as the cause of war and pain, enslavement and death. Jack saw it as the path to victory and freedom.


	12. Chapter 12

The Nox

"What do they want from us?" Jack asked Hammond.

Hammond glanced at Secretary of Defense Swift across the room who in turn replied "Results".

Jack understood the basis mission statement of the SGC but it was a damned big galaxy. What were they expecting – miracles.

They did have one of those just not invisible birds kind of miracle. They were dead – he was sure of that. And now they're alive.

And the Nox – weird, totally weird and amazing, the source of the miracle, were lost to them.

Jack did hear a take away message aside from the one about the young not always doing as there told. That one he was a poster boy for. There was another message, one Daniel Jackson has been trying to tell him as well. "Your ways are not the only way." He was military to his core and his mind set had been "my way or the highway". Was he too old, to set in his ways to adapt? It may be the only way to survive in this new world, in this expanding galaxy he finds himself in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hathor**

Daniel

Daniel couldn't believe it, none of the men could until they saw the security tapes. Then it was "Oy" and "Eew". And this was after Jack had edited out all the tapes from the VIP room. Now all he wanted to do was erase those images from his mind. He wanted to scrub from his mind that that is what Sha'ri was now, that was why Apophis want her. She was a queen bee who purpose was to increase the population of the Goa'uld.

* * *

Jack

Who'd have thought – right here on Earth a Goa'uld. They took hosts from here, captured and scattered humans on planets far and wide as slaves, potential hosts and formed some into Jaffa. A rebellion drove the Goa'uld off this planet but who's to say they all left? Could there be more? O'Neill needed to conference with Hammond to address that possibility. And then too there was Nishta – mind control again. And this time it had them at one another's throats. They had to get a handle on this.

Hathor also intimated that there was war between the Goa'uld factions which Teal'c corroborated. Perhaps they could use this to their advantage.

Jack read the various reports after the incident. He was going to have to toughen Daniel up, this was certainly not the problem with Teal'c. T, as a warrior, in both strength and intelligence was not to be underestimated.

Carter's report disturbed him the most. It was right he didn't treat her like 'one of the guys'. She wasn't one – very obviously! Sometimes her sex would be a liability, sometimes an asset. However she was a soldier, an intelligent and courageous one at that, and she certain deserved to be listened to and she deserved his respect. On top of that she saved him from a fate that totally grossed him out, just thinking about that swirling tub of larva...

Too bad about the sarcophagus. It may have been Goa'uld technology but it could have been extremely valuable to the medical team.


	14. Chapter 14

" _Although a soldier by profession, I have never felt any sort of fondness for war, and I have never advocated it, except as a means of peace." Ulysses S. Grant_

 **Cor-Ai**

War is such an awful thing - for some.

He and his team have chosen this life – the life of a combat soldier, well maybe not Daniel. They go through the gate with peaceful intentions but if enemies are encountered, they will engage. If war they find they will fight.

And if they are successful they get to go back to the base, get to go back home, a relatively peaceful home.

So many others have no choice, war comes to them. It comes through the Stargate, from ship orbiting their world firing destruction from the skies. Jack thinks of the women and children who cannot escape, caught in the path of the armies bent on destroying the other and too of the men helpless to protect their families. It's not only on other planets.

Jack has chosen this life, it suites his personality. The Jaffa have not chosen this life, they were bred to it. However, he is sure it is much the same for most of the Jaffa. But even for them as well as with him there are despicable things that weigh heavy on their souls.


	15. Chapter 15

**Singularity**

They underestimated the Goa'uld. He certainly did.

Those bastards killed everyone on that planet, everyone except one little girl. And they found her by the body of her dead mother. And inside her fragile body by her heart was a bomb powerful enough to destroy the SGC. Was this an enemy they could begin to comprehend?

O'Neill mulled over Carter's response to the child; she has a soft spot for kids. Kids seem to take a shine to her too. He liked that, liked picturing her with kids. And then that vision morphed to include him and the impossibility of it hurt so he let it go, let go the pain only a flicker of hope can bring.

Carter kept telling the little girl she was very brave and, in fact, Carter was the brave one. He was both angry with her for disobeying him and extremely proud of her stand up character. He didn't think he could have left the child to die alone either.

This team of his was like a wild bronco – he was never going to have them obey his every whim or order. He'd have to get use to it. He'd have to learn to hang on and prepare for a wild ride.

All things considered they could at least score one for the good guys, they had saved one little girl from Toronto and her requisite dog.


	16. Chapter 16

Enigma

Daniel, all sparkly eyed from helping the Tollan escape from the clutches of the NID, asked Jack what he thought of their visitors.

"What an ungrateful arrogant bunch. Called us primitive, primitive! Don't like them with their fancy toys and aluminum jumpsuits."

"Geeze Jack" Daniel was a little shocked at Jack vehemence.

"Okay, they can do so cool things and they with the Nox now – I kinda like them."

"They are an advanced race, you know they never want to share their toys." Daniel said.

Jack went on as if Daniel had spoken. "I especially don't like the one that stole Carter's cat. I'm not sure if he looked at her as a potential conquest waving around their superior tech as a lure or if he was humoring her, a mere 'inferior' human, like a pet. Do you know she actually made his bed, for Christ sake."

"Jealous?"

"What, no. I really don't like those people. The only thing I really do like was tweaking Maybourne's nose. You did good work, Danny boy. I hope Narim doesn't let the fenri eat Carter's cat."


	17. Chapter 17

Tin Man

He lost everything - even his own body. It totally creeper him out. He had to come to terms with what had happened or he'd lose his mind. Harlan could probably fix their bodies but not tighten up loose screws in his head.

He had to reassess. Not focus on what he lost but on what he had.

He had a powerful body without aches or pains. He could use a little cosmetic work but he was sure Harlan could handle that.

He had his team. A new Teal'c was in the works.

He had a Stargate.

The sky's the limit!

* * *

"I wonder what our organic selves are doing?" Carter mused.

"Don't say that." Jack retorted.

"What? Organic selves?"

"I don't want to think about that... them... that we're different."

"But we are Sir, like Harlan says we're better." Sam said.

"Don't call me that, it seems I'm not him." Jack was glum.

She smiled at him "We can have or do different things, freer in a way."

That caused him to start to rethink the whole mess.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"I don't think I can spend 11,000 years being a maintenance man in this decrepit" he glanced around "ah...factory."

"First thing we had better get this place into better shape."

"Then what?" he asked.

Sam brightened. "What we always did."

"Oh yeah that's gonna work ...what go on mission for a few hours at a time."

"I was thinking."

Jack smiled "Yeah." He noticed he was smiling more which struck him strange considering how angry and lost he felt in the past day or so.

"When we get this place ship shape, no alarm blaring every 5 minutes, I could work on a portable power pack for us."

"Free us up, not have to constantly stay here? We could..." Jack made a vooming motion with his hand.

"Yes."

"Cool. T and Daniel and I have work to do. We'll build you a lab in our free time. Make a list of whatever you'll need." Jack said

Sam smiled at him. "Yes Sir."

"Oh and it's Jack." he said with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Solitudes

Jack

What's there to say - broken leg, punctured lung, lucky to have all my toes and other extraneous parts.

Carter worked tirelessly to save us – I was an anchor, weighing her down. I did my best but held her back.

I thought I was going to die, slow and hard, and so damned cold.

I wanted her to live, young and smart, brave and loyal. Earth needed her.

If it hadn't been for her tireless efforts Daniel would never have had the idea. And because of them, my team and the whole SGC, we both got to live. And I still have my toes.

* * *

Sam

When I woke all I could hear was the creaking of ice, the colonel was unconscious and I had no idea where we were. It was so cold.

He worked tirelessly although he was badly hurt. Some would have conserved their energy, not him. He might have guessed he might not make it when he told me "We are going to get out of here. That's an order, you've got to believe me."

He let me in and was probably more open than he would have if he though he was going to survive. He told me about his wife and past injuries. If he could get through that this would be a piece of cake. But he knew. He told me to take everything, all the supplies and go. And he still kept his sense of humor. I didn't want to leave him. Leave him to die alone. He ordered me to and I only did it in hopes to find help for him. I think that's when I fell in love with him. Before I suppose I had a bit of a crush on the handsome, funny, and well decorated colonel, but it was the self sacrificing man, the good man that I fell in love with, and I'm not suppose to.

* * *

Jack

O'Neill hated to admit it even to himself, especially to himself, she took care of him. When he was helpless - that he hated most of all. They didn't have to reset his leg and he had all his fingers and toes and other appendages. Carter did good.

O'Neill was bored. He did he physical therapy routine, had a check up with Dr. Fraiser and was thumping around the base on his crutches. Hammond had a few free minutes so the two of them put their heads together to develop an idea that had been bouncing around Jack's head since the accident. In case of an emergency they needed a auxiliary site to gate too. If the Earth gate was unavailable either due to traffic or some unforeseen problem and a team needed immediate extraction there needed to be a secondary safe world to gate too. Jack had given it a lot of thought, it would have saved them a lot of pain and frigid nights. The Alpha site started out as an idea both Hammond and O'Neill could sink their teeth into. It would start out simply as a safe uninhabited world with a Gate and DHD and no predators or Goa'ulds. For now it would be a simple dump site of supplies and a camouflaged shelter. This was a start but they needed more money and possibly permission to make it the elaborate site they envisioned.


	19. Chapter 19

There But for the Grace of God

As soon as things got interesting Jack wanted to leave. Here before him was a treasure trove of artifacts and they were labeled. Although Daniel couldn't read the tags he recognized some of the artifacts and could thus use that to decipher the script. Daniel felt a kinship for the person who collected these artifacts and wanted more time. Jack called again. As he turned to leave the mirror drew him to it shimmering when he touched the strange device.

What happened next had him doubting his sanity. Another world, so much like his own but different. The same people but different. The same earth but doomed as fire rained down from the sky destroying city after city, killing billions. He saw his friend, another Jack O'Neill, ready to die to save the base, to buy Daniel some time to save his world.

Daniel held in his hand the key, a gate address of 'the destroyers', the key to save his world, his reality, if only he could get back. And who there in their right mind would believe him.

* * *

Just when he thought things could get any weirder – they did. Alternate Reality!?

Jack could not would not wrap his mind around this. It didn't make any sense. And he sincerely wished Daniel would shut the hell up about it. It made him look like a nut case.

What if he were right?

* * *

Catherine had told Jack that when Daniel came out with his theories on the pyramids he was a laughing stock among his peers but that did not dissuade him. Daniel lost everything – position as well as possessions and still he believed. Jack saw the same doggedness in Daniel now. It was tinged with terror and panic. What if he were right?


	20. Chapter 20

Politics

It was not the first time Jack had to deal with politicians although it was few and far between. Usually it was the purview of the higher ups but SG-1 was specifically requested for this meeting and Jack could play nice. He was apprehensive, he did indeed prefer battle. It usually didn't involve so much bullshit.

The problem seemed to be a matter of secrecy and money. Jack saw neither as his problem. He didn't classify material nor was he the accounting department.

Jack saw the Stargate as a portal to finding the means to protect Earth. Finding information, superior weaponry and allies, all of which lay beyond the blue puddle. Bringing the fight to the enemy rather than battle on our planet was the essential strategy to Earth's survival.

To Carter the Stargate was the gateway to the mysteries of the universe. Out there was a vast pool of scientific information that will make Earth strong and secure. It would satisfy her ever expanding curiosity.

Daniel saw the Stargate as the portal to Earths past and to her future. Out there he can find the knowledge of the civilizations of the galaxy. And maybe Shari.

Teal'c's home and family was on the other side. The Stargate separated him from everyone he knew and loved yet he was here to help fight Earth's greatest enemy, the one that was presumably on the way here.

Kinsey saw the Stargate not as a magnificent wonder but a "drain through which the money flows" all 7.4 billion. He also feared it as the port of entry for plague and unspeakable enemies.

His mind was already made up before he came to the base, Kinsey enjoyed lording it over SG-1 and exerting his meager political power by pulling the rug from under their feet, Daniel's last minute plea notwithstanding. Kinsey stopped the flow of money, effectively shutting down the Stargate program and ordered the Stargate to be buried.

Jack though Kinsey was a narrow minded, short sighted, penny pinching idiot. That was the polite version. What was 7.4 billion verses the total destruction and domination of planet Earth?

The base was being closed down, civilian staff were scrambling for new jobs and military personnel were awaiting new postings. Two teams were scheduled to return and then it's lights out.

The Stargate had given Jack a new outlook on life and now... What was next?

He had trouble sleeping that night and a memory of a trip with Sara early in their marriage came to mind. A distant relative, a great aunt on her mother's side, had died and they traveled to a small town in Appalachia to represent the family and pay their respects. The funeral was held in a clapboard country church filled with the folks who inhabited the hills and valleys. They sang full-throated without any musical accompaniment, no organ, no piano just someone stomping out the beat. The last line of one of the hymns stuck with him. It was a time of nuclear disarmament lest some nation let fly a nuke and start the war to end civilization. Now he thought again of that last verse "And see the flaming skies*". It what was Daniel said he saw. What if he was right?

Jack thought he go talk to Hammond to see if there was any hope. In the back of his mind he kept wondering - What if Daniel was right?

*'Idumea' - Sacred Harp version of Charles Wesley's hymn


	21. Chapter 21

Within the Serpent's Grasp

With each mission they learned something new. The hard lesson Jack O'Neill was learning was they didn't have a chance in hell of fighting a galactic war with what they were currently equipped with. He probably had a better chance of winning the lottery. He had great faith in his team and in his country's military but shutting down this amazing portal to other worlds was fool hardy.

Jack wasn't convinced of Daniel's foray into another reality but it didn't matter. What if Daniel was right? Going to the address he found would be the only way to save the Earth and that was Jack's first loyalty. Before the first mission through the Stargate and for his entire military career Jack O'Neill's first loyalty was to the United States but his vision had expanded. When faced with an entire galaxy verses his own tiny planet, he would protect Earth with all that he was.

As Jack wandered the now almost deserted hallways of the SGC he bumped into Carter.

"Have you any idea where you are going Sir, or any of us? I suppose I'll be stationed back in DC" She looked rather dismayed.

"I need to go talk to Hammond. Maybe we can still keep this thing going."

"Without any funds, Sir?"

Jack just shrugged.

"Let me know what you find out."

"Sure thing Carter."

Somewhere in the back of his mind there were so many other thing he wanted to say to that lovely woman but he was still her commanding officer, at least for another day or two and of course there was the possibly they were all facing total annihilation. Maybe next week if they were still alive.

The next person he ran into was Walter with mountains of papers bound for the shredder.

Jack found Hammond in his office who continued to pack a few belongings and shred top secret papers. He knew it was a losing battle but he encouraged the general to fight for them. General Hammond believed in the mission of the SGC and he fought for his men. Hammond had already tried everything he think of, called everyone he knew. He fought the good fight and accepted defeat. Jack – not so much.

Jack only recourse seemed to be to sit around waiting for new orders to come in - a reassignment to god knows where. This was the wildest ride he had ever been on. What did he have to go back to – sitting around recounting past sins until he was ready once more to blow his brains out figuratively or literally.

Damn Kinsey, Jack thought. He had a few things pinging around in his mind. First off he didn't want to lose his fucking job. It was fun, exciting, occasionally boring and many times a total adrenaline rush. It kept him from dwelling on things better left forgotten. He'd miss the gang here and if he were honest with himself he sure miss Carter. With his luck she'd be posted to DC and he'd wind up in Antarctica.

They needed to keep going out there, to look for allies, weapons to defend themselves and find things they yet could not imagine. Wasn't that what exploration was all about? And the one thing he kept wanting to ignore but had kept him up at night was – What if Daniel was right.

SG-1 met together overlooking the Stargate that had been the center of their lives this past year. All of them wondering what the future had in store for them individually as well as the Earth herself. And what were they prepared to do to defend her.

Strangely enough everyone on the team made the decision to ignore direct orders, gate to a dark unknown location and attempt to save Earth. Foolhardy perhaps, willing to risk court martial if they succeeded or certain death if they failed but courageous and brave nonetheless. They felt compelled beyond good sense to fight for their home.

Little did they know Ferretti and the troops would have been on their heels to help if they only could. The link was broken for them too at this remote site, they had no means of gating back home. They were stuck on an enemy battleship, bent of Earth's destruction, filled with incredibly destructive energy weapons and battalions of Jaffa, speeding toward that little blue dot, faster than the speed of light. All they had was their wits, three allies among the ranks of the Jaffa, their projectile weapons and C4. Worse comes to worse they'll blow this mother to hell.


End file.
